


Mikeys Nightmare

by EiswolfZero



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiswolfZero/pseuds/EiswolfZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey has a nightmare and he doesn't know how to cope. Short drabble thanks to a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikeys Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my bff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+bff).



> Hi there! My first upload here (though not my first story).  
> I had a dream about Mikey and Leo (and later Donnie) which my bff liked so much she wanted me to write it down. So here you have it - I dedicate it to her! (Also there's a picture to the story on my DA/Tumblr - same name as here!)
> 
> Also English is not my first language so I apologize in advance!

Mikey woke with a start. His fingers clutched the blue sheet that covered Leos shell while he stared up at the ceiling, not really seeing anything but the darkness of the night.

Another night. Another nightmare.

No. It wasn’t another nightmare. It had been the same one that had started so many nights ago.

A glimmer in the night.  
The sharpness of the weapon.  
The pain when his older brother stabbed him.  
The fear that he would die by Leos hands.

Mikey closed his eyes and tried to keep them shut, to calm himself down. His brother was here with him _obviously_ not trying to kill him. But why?

_Why?_

Why would he dream about something like that? Why wouldn’t it stop? Why couldn’t he talk about it with his brothers? Maybe that would help.

He didn’t know how to explain why. Mikey felt horrible about it.

And so he did what he had done the last few nights. He slowly escaped the closeness to Leo, all the while trying not to wake him up, and his older brothers’ room.

Silently the young turtle made his way to Donnies room, actually finding him there. Pleased with this he climbed under Donnies sheet, snuggling up to his brother and closing his eyes firmly.

When he felt his brother move he tried to get the courage to explain why he was here, _again_. But as soon as he felt arms around him, hugging him, he just breathed out and pressed himself more against Donnie.

He just couldn’t explain why he was so cruel. He still felt horrible. He had been the last few days.

Not only was he keeping this to himself and he knew, he knew, that his brothers had noticed his newly developed behavior.

More tired, anxious. Withdrawn.

But worst of all was the hurt in Leos eyes. Of course being the ultimate ninja Leo had noticed him sneaking off, seeking comfort from another when he was there and wanted to help.

The only thing Mikey hadn’t noticed was the little disharmony that had started to bloom. Leo wanted to help. Leo felt hurt and confused.

Leo was angry at not being good enough.


End file.
